Creature Info Page
Creature's This is a school where we have many different creatures. Below are the different Races that this school accepts into its ranks. No half breed or Hybrids are allowed in this School it is an Elite School for Pure Blooded Creatures. We however do have Restrictions for our Purebloods and below are the details for each race thus keeping us all on a fair and even playing ground. ''' '''ALL JOINING MEMBERS ARE WELCOME TO BE ANY CREATURE ALL ARE GENDER FRIENDLY EVEN ONES THAT ARE PREDOMINATLY FEMALE.....SO MALE SIRENS, GORGONS, ECT ARE WELCOME (you are not required to look like the creatures in the pictures they are just helpful sources though having some features of your creature would be nice and helpful so others know what you are...you can google search all these creatures to get a better idea of a good way to make you "look" the part in some way or in a particial way) Ghosts About Ghosts: Ghosts have been around since the beginning of time, Spirits of humans who have died and but have not passed over into the underworld. The ones whom walk the halls of +KHS+ are newly dead they have basic knowledge of what they truly are and limited abilities. They have a ghostly form that takes the form of their human body that they had in life. They are physically here in our world though they can shift their bodies to allow them to walk through surfaces that most others cannot. Each individual ghost will retain the personality they had in Life as they learn the rules of the underworld. (DOES HAVE THE OPTION TO HAVE A MORTAL WHO YOU POSSESED AS YOU CHARA IF NOT WANTING TO WAK AROUND AS JUST A GHOST....MORTAL CAN NOT BE ONE OF THE STUDENTS IN KHS AS IT WOULD BE YOU) Abilities of Ghost's: *Power to walk through walls: This included dorm rooms that do not have a protection spell on them. *Ability to Posses Others whom give them permission to do so. *The ability to move objects and make them move around the room. Weaknesses of Ghost's *They are not resistant to Magic and charms can keep them out of spasific rooms *Moving things and Possessing people takes alot of Energy after doing so or before doing so they must recharge their energy. Shape Shifters Shape Shifters are humans who are gifted with the ability to take the shapes of objects,Animals, and people. The ones that Attened our School are just coming of age and able to change into only 2 diffrent forms. They are able to change their Shape,Eye color,Gender and everything when they transform. They however keep the same sent. Abilities: *They have the ability to completly change into two diffrent forms. Weaknesses: *They keep the same sent when the change forms *They are mortal so they can be killed. *They have no other abilites outside of the Shifting. Vampires Vampires are the living dead they are turned by the sires who send them to the Acadamy to learn the rules and Learn how to interact with other creatures of the Night. They are extreamly fast and have extreamly good hearing. They do Drink the blood of humans but are not allowed to kill the humans they drink from.(Shape-shifters,Witches are considered humans) They must have permission to drink from another Student with in the school. Strengths: *Extreamly Fast and agile *Good Sense of Hearing *Extreamly Strong *They are already dead so its hard to kill them Weaknesses: *Must drink blood to survive. *Can not go into direct sunlight. *Can be killed by destorying the heart or beheading WereWolves/Animal Wearwolves are humans that have been bitten by a werewolf or were animal. They are only in their beast form when the moon is full but the week of the full moon their tempers are at their hottest. They are extreamly warm to the touch and their since of smell is always with them no matter what the moon is like. Strengths: *The ability to change into wolf form *Extreamly good Smell making them able to track down things by their sent. *Ability to move swiftly. *Extreamly Strong Weakness: *They only change on full moons *They have no control over themselves when the moon is full. *Their Tempers are always hot. *Can be killed or saverily wounded by silver Witches & Warlocks Witches& warlocks are humans with magical abilites. They are not given magical abilites untill they come of age. This now is where they are just starting out. They will be able to only have five low level spells. This can range from Elemental Spells to Transformation spells but only 5 and they must be approved. (this can include voodoo witch doctors and shadow minipulation ) Abilities: *Magical Powers that can allow them to control Elements or Transform. *Max spells 5 Weakness: *They are humans that have no powers outside their magic. *Easy to be killed Zombies A zombie is an "animated corpse resurrected by mystical means, such as witchcraft". They are self-aware, and able to respond to surrounding stimuli...these are intelagent beings Abilities: *They are infectious to any creature that is still living if bitten *Good sense of hearing *Can take alot of damage before dieing Weaknesses: *Loosing their head causes death *Difficulty in mobility Creature Humanoid Humanoid is a person that has characteristics of some kind of animal of choice they have few abilities accep t for having 2 abilities that are related to their animal of choice (can also include oni's) (good example: swamp monster which is humanoid creature similar to fish or resembling living piles of swamp mire) Abilities: *can take on 2 abilities based on the animal of choices ability (example: cheetah: speed, and hearing ) Weaknesses: *They are humans that have no powers outside their magic. *Easy to be killed Skeleton need i say more Abilities: *Difficult to kill *Can fall to peices and pick themselves back up Weakness: *Fire, Skelitons can be burned to ash making them dead or bones could be scattered making it difficult to reform themselves Wendigo is a creature appearing in the legends of the Algonquian peoples. It is thought of variously as a malevolent cannibalistic spirit that could possess humans or a monster that humans could physically transform into. Those who indulged in cannibalism were at particular risk, and the legend appears to have reinforced this practice as a taboo. Abilities: *Possesion of mortal creatures (only with the permision of the other rper) *Super Speed Weakness: *Fire *Hunger Ghoul A ghoul is a (folkloric) monster associated with graveyards and consuming human flesh, often classified as undead Strengths: *Extreamly Fast and agile *Good Sense of Hearing *They are already dead so its hard to kill them Weaknesses: *Must drink blood to survive. *Can not go into direct sunlight. *Can be killed by destorying the heart or beheading Goblin A goblin is a legendary evil or mischievous creature; a grotesquely evil or evil-like phanto. goblins have been classified as constantly annoying little creatures. They are usually depicted as small, sometimes only a few inches tall, sometimes the size of a dwarf. They also often are said to possess various magical abilities.They are also very greedy and love money. Abilities: *Magical Powers that can allow them to control Elements or Transform. *max spells 5 Weakness: *Easy to be killed *Obsession with money can be easily bribed Mummy A mummy is a human or animal, whose skin and organs have been preserved by either intentional or incidental exposure to chemicals, Abilities: *Difficult to kill *Can fall to peices and pick themselves back up Weakness: *Fire, can be burned to ash Banshee According to legend, a banshee wails around a house if someone in the house is about to die. When several banshees appeared at once, it indicated the death of someone great or holy. The tales sometimes recount that the woman, though called a fairy, was a ghost, often of a specific murdered woman, or woman who died in childbirth. Banshees are frequently described as dressed in white or grey, and often having long, fair hair which they brush with a silver comb. Other stories portray banshees as dressed in green, red or black with a grey cloak. Abilities: *Strong powerful vocals that could cause one to go temporarly deaf and cause bleeding from the ear Weakness: *Ear plugs (lol) *Can be Killed Gorgon In Greek mythology, the Gorgon was a vicious female monster with sharp fangs and hair of living, venomous snakes. Gorgons are sometimes depicted as having wings of gold, brazen claws, and the tusks of boars. According to the myths, seeing the face of a Gorgon turned the viewer to stone. Homer speaks of only one Gorgon, whose head is represented in the Iliad as fixed in the center of the aegis of Zeus. Hesiod increases the number of Gorgons to three: Stheno (the mighty), Euryale (the far-springer), and Medusa (the queen), and makes them the daughters of the sea-god Phorcys and of Keto. Their home is on the farthest side of the western ocean; according to later authorities, in Libya. Of the three Gorgons, only Medusa is mortal. (guys you can be one to) (if you are one of these creatures you have to wear hats and sunglasses to protect other students) Abilities: *Turning their victems to stone with just a look (this is temporary) Weakness: *Meors Incubus/Succubus An incubus (nominal form constructed from the Latin verb, incubo, incubare, or "to lie upon") is a demon in male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. Its female counterpart is the succubus. Abilities: *Flying *Charming people, putting them in trances (seduction) *Have the power to sense any other creatures near them Weakness: *The weakness of succubi lies in the fact they act on emotion Siren Were dangerous and beautiful creatures, are a female based. These Creatures lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Abilities: *can enchant people threw their singing but only temporarly (can persuade them to do things for them) Weakness: *being toned out or ignored (headphones work to block sirens out) *Can be Killed Hellspawn Most Hellspawn were once human, and made a bargain with Malebolgia to return to Earth for either love or vengeance. The nature of Hellspawn as generals in Hell's army is threefold. Either the Spawn will be a successful murderer and will use its energy to kill innocent and evil alike, thereby providing hell with more souls. Or it will try to do good by killing bad people. However, this will only supply Hell with the souls of the worst kind of murderers (Kincaid, Wynn, etc.). Or they will refuse to kill and be destroyed by Heaven, in which case Hell doesn't lose anything and will just make another Hellspawn. generally have a cape and chains that are entwined together and they move as if they are alive Abilities: *Speed *Quick regeneration (But not instant) *Strong Weakness: *hellspawn only has a limited time on earth, And comes closer to his second death after every battle. *Can be Killed *weak against sunlight Lugaroo Lugaroo are human wolf shifters they have the ability to change into a normal wolf when ever they please. Its said that a lugaru shows who they are when hurt threw the eyes, and are known to stick to a pack. Nobody can be changed into a lugaroo you must be born one. Lugaroo have all the normal abilities of a normal common wolf like good scent, hearing, ect......they are not super charged creatures like werewolves or vampires and ect..... Abilities: *Changing into a wolf at will Weakness: *If hurt their eyes change to their wolf eyes *Can be killed do to being human *Silver Kelpie In mythology, the kelpie is described as a strong and powerful horse. It is a white and sky blue colour and appeared as a lost pony, but could be identified by its constantly dripping mane. Its mane and tail are a bit curly. Its skin was said to be like that of a seal, smooth but as cold as death when touched. Kelpies were said to transform into beautiful women to lure men into their traps. They created illusions to keep themselves hidden, keeping only their eyes above water to scout the surface. The water horse is a common form of the kelpie, said to lure humans into the water to drown them. The water horse would encourage people to ride on its back, and once its victims fell into its trap, the water horse's skin would become adhesive and the horse would bear the victim into the river, dragging them to the bottom of the water and devouring them—except the heart or liver. Abilities: *give the illusion of being a beautiful human *skin becomes an adhesive so they can drag their prey in (there is a cure to be unstuck to a kelpie) Weakness: *need to be in water to restore themselves *being denied *need to feed Chimera The Chimera according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing female creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of three animals: a lion, a serpent and a goat. Usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that ended in a snake's head, the Chimera was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra. Abilities: *Fire Breather *Venomous *Fast Weakness: *Can be killed by removing their heads *Extreamly undesisive (do to multipule heads) Bakhtak Suffer from excruciating nightmares? Ever wake up with a weight on your chest, unable to move or breathe? That may be the work of the Bakhtak, a creepy being of Persian folklore that sits on your chest while you’re sleeping. No one is quite sure why the Bakhtak takes such glee in filling you with bad dreams or causing near-suffocation and sleep paralysis, but we do know the Bakhtak gets around. The Bakhtak of Iranian fame is often depicted as a little goblin-like creature, but the same concept takes on the guise of an Old Hag in English folklore and is similar to the Mara of Scandinavian origin. They can apear as beautiful humans as well Abilities: *Giver of bad dreams Weakness: *Can be killed *Feeding on Dreams they see a sleeping person or creature it makes it hard to resist Encantado Although they don’t look so scary when appearing in their human form many South Americans are so terrified by this Brazilian mythical creature villagers will dare not go near the Amazon River at night because that is where the creature roams in its human form – its most dangerous state. By day the Encantado lives as either a freshwater dolphin or sea snake. When they transform into humans though they behold superior musical abilities, seductiveness, and attraction to parties. Their victims can be driven to insanity, illness or even death. Besides the ability to shapeshift into human form, encantados frequently wield other magical abilities, such as the power to control storms, "enchant" or haunt humans into doing their will or becoming encantados themselves, and inflict illness, insanity, and even death. Shamans and holy men are often needed to intervene and ameliorate the situation, but sometimes the spell is so great that it can not be completely cured. Kidnapping is also a common theme in such folklore. Encantados are said to be fond of abducting humans they fall in love with, children born of their illicit love affairs, or just anyone near the river who can keep them company, and taking them back to the Encante. The fear of this is so great for many people who live across the Amazon rivers area that many of them, children and adults alike, are terrified of going near the water in certain hours like 6 PM or basically alone. Some who supposedly have encountered encantados out in canoes have been said to have gone insane, although the creatures seem to have done little more than follow their boats and nudge them from time to time. Abilities: *like the witches they only get 5 spells be it enchante, give illness, ect *they get 1 form be it a snake or dolphen Weakness: *Can be killed by magic *have extream obsessions over things *needs attention